Individuals working with portable electronic devices, such as a laptop/notebook computer, typically use the electronic devices in places other than a typical school or office space (e.g., hotels/motels, airports, public transportation, etc.). Organizing paperwork and/or study materials while working in conjunction with a laptop computer (or other electronic device) is paramount to creating an efficient, clean, convenient and clutter-free workspace. Organizing paperwork while using an electronic device is generally accomplished through the use of paperclips, clipboards, folders, briefcases, and the like. Resorting to the previously mentioned means of organization can cause physical separation of the paperwork or materials from the electronic device and can potentially lead to the inconvenience of spending time searching for and retrieving the separated paperwork or materials. Some accessories have attempted to solve these problems. However, the existing accessories either do not entirely resolve these problems, or present their own shortcomings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,119 (Hollingsworth), hereinafter referred to as Hollingsworth, discloses a carrying case for a laptop computer having storage compartments. Although the case described in Hollingsworth provides a means for organizing paperwork via storage compartments, it does not solve the problem of a user being able to secure documents while simultaneously using a laptop computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,085 B1 (Ramundo), hereinafter referred to as Ramundo, discloses a portable laptop computer tray. Although the expandable panel is capable of accommodating a small laptop computer and associated accessories such as files, folders, papers and the like, the Ramundo invention does not provide for a way to stabilize and secure corresponding paperwork.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,877 B1 (Lederer et. al), hereinafter referred to as Lederer, discloses a panel for securing small electronic devices. However, the panel described by Lederer does not accommodate larger electronic devices, such as a laptop computer, and does not provide a user with an efficient means for storing and utilizing documents and other paperwork.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,271 B1, hereinafter referred to as Marton, discloses a carrying case for laptop computers. The invention describes a vertical panel for attaching paperwork to. However, the invention described by Marton does not allow a user to efficiently annotate paperwork attached to the vertical panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,656 B2, hereinafter referred to as Bauman, discloses a removable paper support device holding paperwork above the screen of a laptop computer. However, the Bauman invention fails to provide a user with a horizontal writing surface or a means for securing a document to the horizontal writing surface.
An individual using a laptop computer workstation, hereinafter referred to as a user, often works in a variety of environments including, but not limited to, a business office, airport terminal, hotel lobby, coffee shop, restaurant, adult beverage establishment, etc. A user can be required to operate in confined or tight spaces, thereby creating a need to retain an uncluttered, clean, efficient and self-contained area in order to optimize workflow output. Under a myriad of work situations where additional paperwork, in combination with a laptop computer or the like, is required to compliment and complete a project, it is desirable to optimally position and properly support the laptop and the paperwork for ease of access and direct editing. Prior attempts to solve this issue have failed to provide a means for convenient and easy editing of documents or paperwork that can be secured in a convenient position relative to a laptop computer or similar device. Therefore, there remains a need, not only for optimized positioning of paperwork for purposes of reading and editing in conjunction with using a laptop computer, but also for a device that allows a user to utilize multiple and distinct documents, thus allowing a user to easily access and edit paperwork and greatly minimize disruption of productivity.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.